


Розовая мечта

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гинтоки очень хочет, чтобы Хиджиката кое-что для него сделал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Розовая мечта

Гинтоки был идиотом.

– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката твёрдо, чётко и решительно.  
По его тону любой понял бы, что спор бесполезен. Но Гинтоки был идиотом особенным – королём идиотов, можно сказать.  
– Ну что тебе, трудно?  
«Представь себе», подумал Хиджиката.  
– Нет, значит, нет.  
– Ну Хиджиката-куууун…  
– Не веди себя как ребёнок!  
Гинтоки уронил голову на руки, повернулся к вазочке с парфе, которое купил Хиджиката, между прочим, и сказал противным жалобным голосом:  
– Всё дело в том, что Хиджиката-кун трусли…  
– Эй!  
– Закомплексованный, – поправился Гинтоки. – Он думает, что выглядит круто, когда раздувает щёки и пыжится как жертва недельного запора, но он просто цундере. Из тех, кто говорит: «Я не хотел тебя спасать, я просто зол из-за май…» ай-ай-ай!  
– Я не хочу тебя убивать, – процедил Хиджиката, возя его лицом по столу, – я просто зол.

Гинтоки был идиотом, не понимающим слова «нет».

На последнего джои Хиджиката даже удар пожалел – просто впечатал его лицом в стену и отвернулся, убирая меч в ножны. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гинтоки падает.  
Хиджиката замер, не веря своим глазам.  
Гинтоки не могли ранить – не в этой смехотворной стычке с Джои. Хиджиката даже в одиночку справился бы с ними без проблем, а для двоих это должно было стать просто лёгкой разминкой.  
«Невозможно». Боккен с громким стуком покатился по земле, а Гинтоки лежал на спине, раскинув руки и не двигаясь.  
«Так просто не бывает». Хиджиката, бросился к нему, упал рядом на колени, подхватил под плечи.  
«Только не с ним». Гинтоки был тяжёлый и мягкий, обвисал на руках, словно в нём не осталось костей и мышц.  
– Эй, слышишь меня? Очнись!  
Гинтоки медленно приоткрыл глаза.  
– Хи... джи… – он закашлялся.  
– Молчи, не трать силы зря, – Хиджиката прижал его к себе одной рукой, другой шаря по карманам в поисках телефона. – Всё будет хорошо.  
Гинтоки слабо улыбнулся. От этой улыбки, светлой и грустной, Хиджикате стало плохо. Гинтоки никогда так не улыбался раньше – не при нём, уж точно.  
– Значит… – он снова кашлянул, – тебе не всё равно?..  
– Ты бредишь, придурок?  
Проклятый телефон зацепился за что-то и никак не вытаскивался. Секунды утекали, а Гинтоки казался слишком бледным, белее своего кимоно.  
– Обещай, – посеревшие губы едва двигались, и Хиджикате пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы услышать. – Обещай… кое-что…  
– Прекрати, – от страха к горлу подкатывала тошнота, но Хиджиката изо всех сил пытался говорить бодрым тоном. – Сейчас приедет «скорая» и всё будет…  
– Последнее желание, – настойчиво повторил Гинтоки. – Выполнишь?..  
Хиджикате стало больно, словно это он сам был при смерти. Горло перехватило, и он только судорожно кивнул.  
– Когда, – Гинтоки с усилием облизнул пересохшие губы, – когда мы в следующий раз будем трахаться, обещай, что…  
Хиджиката разжал руки и уронил его.  
– Ай! Больно же!  
– Больно? – Хиджиката встал – от облегчения и злости его слегка пошатывало. – Разве это больно?  
– Хиджиката-кун, Хиджиката-кун, с тобой всё хорошо? У тебя глаза светятся…  
Хиджиката с наслаждением размял кулаки.  
– Я покажу тебе, что такое боль.

Гинтоки был идиотом, эгоистичным ублюдком, а ещё извращенцем.

– Нравится?  
Хиджиката промычал что-то невнятное – говорить осмысленными фразами он сейчас не мог. Он даже не мог осознать, о чём Гинтоки спрашивает: звуки достигали мозга, но не складывались в слова.  
– Видишь, как я для тебя стараюсь…  
Тёплое дыхание щекотало кожу, и единственное, чего Хиджиката сейчас хотел – чтобы Гинтоки перестал болтать и продолжил с того места, на котором остановился.  
Но у Гинтоки были другие планы.  
– А вот ты для меня ничего не хочешь делать, – сказал он недовольно и отодвинулся.  
Хиджиката поморгал, с трудом возвращаясь в реальность.  
Гинтоки сидел на краю футона, подперев щёку кулаком, и смотрел в сторону.  
– Встречаемся, только когда ты захочешь. Самое жалкое, крошечное парфе приходится из тебя выбивать часами. А на уступки ты никогда не идёшь. Отношения это компромисс, знаешь ли.  
– Ты обчитался женских журналов? Что дальше? Выгонишь меня спать на диван?  
Гинтоки надулся.  
– Хасегава-сан сказал, что двое взрослых людей всегда могут найти компромисс. Но он просто не знаком с тобой.  
– А я вот очень хочу с ним познакомиться!  
Гинтоки решил сменить тактику: он снова подполз ближе, наклонил голову и хитро посмотрел исподлобья:  
– Как насчёт «ты мне, я – тебе»? Сейчас я сделаю то, что ты хочешь, а потом ты… – он облизнул припухшие губы, – выполнишь мою просьбу…  
Хиджиката почувствовал, как его решимость тает. Может быть, и правда… всего разок. Ну уж нет, он не попадётся в такую примитивную ловушку.  
– С меня хватит, – он стащил с футона простыню и обмотал её вокруг пояса, – я ухожу.  
Гинтоки растерянно заморгал:  
– Куда?  
– В ванную, – мрачно сказал Хиджиката. – Дрочить.

Гинтоки был чертовски упрямым идиотом. Хиджиката всегда считал, что в упрямстве ему не уступит, но у него, в отличие от Гинтоки, был один существенный недостаток. У него была совесть.

– Знаешь, – сказал Гинтоки, глядя в потолок, – у меня сегодня день рождения.  
Хиджиката, который сидел у окна и курил, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам, вздрогнул.  
– Ты не думай, что я намекаю на что-то, – Гинтоки вздохнул. – На самом деле, я хотел сегодня закатить пирушку, но так вышло, что я на мели. Вчера надеялся немного выиграть в пачинко, но не повезло.  
Хиджиката сделал такую глубокую затяжку, что чуть не закашлялся.  
– В итоге даже саке купить не могу, – Гинтоки снова вздохнул, – а в холодильнике только пакет молока.  
Он приподнялся на локте.  
– Я не намекаю, что ты должен мне что-то дарить. Ты же не обязан помнить, когда у меня день рож…  
– Я прекрасно помню.  
– Правда?  
– Конечно, – Хиджиката презрительно фыркнул. – За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я же не ты.  
На самом деле, он забыл. Непонятно, как так вышло – он был уверен, что ставил напоминание в телефоне.  
– Ух ты, – сказал Гинтоки с явным недоверием, – значит, у тебя и подарок есть?  
– Само собой.  
Хиджиката лихорадочно соображал. По-быстрому сбегать в супермаркет не получится – Гинтоки всё поймёт. Нужно подарить что-то прямо сейчас, но что? Не бутылку майонеза же, а больше у него при себе ничего не было. Что может сойти за подарок?  
– Что? – спросил Гинтоки.  
Ситуация была критической, и Хиджиката решился.  
– Я выполню твоё желание. Надену… эту штуку, как ты и хотел.  
Глаза Гинтоки округлились, и он стал похож на ребёнка в магазине игрушек.  
– Уверен?  
Хиджиката был совсем не уверен, но выбора не оставалось.  
– Разумеется. Говорю же, это пода…  
Гинтоки вскочил с футона так резко, что Хиджикату обдало порывом ветра.  
– Я мигом!  
Хлопнула створка, что-то загрохотало – Хиджиката и глазом моргнуть не успел, как Гинтоки уже вернулся.  
– Вот, – сказал он, протягивая свёрток, – надевай.  
Хиджиката взял свёрток, поколебался. Может быть, вспомнить о неотложном деле? Может быть, если потянуть время, ему кто-нибудь позвонит? Может быть, Джои прямо сейчас взорвут Терминал?  
«Хватит распускать нюни, – велел он сам себе: – Держи слово, ты же самурай».  
Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох и развернул фартук.  
Самый обычный фартук – розовый и с рюшами. Самые обычные ролевые игры – в домохозяйку. «Не понимаю, что тебе не нравится», сказал ему Гинтоки в самый первый раз. Хиджикате не нравилось, во-первых, что роль домохозяйки досталась ему. А во-вторых, ему не нравились рюши – они нравились ему даже меньше, чем цвет.  
Гинтоки говорил, что всё нормально, ведь сам он в этом фартуке готовит каждый день – упуская из виду, что готовил он в одежде, а не голышом.  
Кстати.  
– И ты сможешь потом готовить в этом фартуке?  
– А что? Если запачкается, постираю.  
– Больше я у тебя дома не обедаю.  
Гинтоки его проигнорировал:  
– Ну же, Хиджиката-кун, где мой подарок?  
Хиджиката снова посмотрел на фартук.  
– Давай я лучше куплю тебе торт-мороженое?  
– Давай, – легко согласился Гинтоки. – Позже.  
Отговорок не осталось. Хиджиката подавил вздох, прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть розовые рюши и обречённо просунул голову в вырез фартука, как самоубийца – в петлю. Потом нащупал тесёмки и завязал их на поясе за спиной. Потом расправил подол.  
Чувствовал он себя глупо и странно: фартук скрывал грудь, живот и пах, оставляя задницу полностью открытой. Почему-то это смущало сильнее, чем полная нагота.  
– Знаешь, – начал Хиджиката, поворачиваясь к Гинтоки, – это…  
Он забыл, что хотел сказать.  
Гинтоки сидел, разинув рот и вытаращив глаза, щёки у него покраснели, взгляд остекленел, как у пьяного. Под этим взглядом Хиджикате стало жарко.  
– Нравится? – уточнил он на всякий случай.  
Гинтоки молча помотал головой, потом быстро закивал, потом, всё также молча, протянул руку. Хиджиката подошёл ближе, и Гинтоки дотронулся до его бедра, просунул большой палец под рюши и осторожно погладил голую кожу. От этого простого движения по спине побежали мурашки.  
Гинтоки задрал голову и посмотрел Хиджикате в лицо с детским восторгом.  
– Очень нравится.  
Крепкие ладони легли на ягодицы, Гинтоки расплылся в многообещающей улыбке.  
«Ну и чёрт с ним», решил Хиджиката. Если так подумать, рюши были даже милые.

…

Значительно позже Хиджиката курил, лениво разглядывая потолок. Вечерело, но в комнате всё ещё было светло – в июле темнело поздно. Гинтоки пристроился сбоку, тихо сопел в шею – это усыпляло. Но было что-то, мешавшее Хиджикате заснуть – какая-то мысль, неочевидная, неважная, она цепляла сознание как заноза. Хиджиката думал и думал, сонно моргая, а потом его вдруг осенило, и он резко сел, сбросив Гинтоки.  
– Ах ты урод! У тебя же день рождения осенью!

***

Гинтоки выглядел недовольным, и неудивительно – люди с фингалом под глазом редко бывают довольны жизнью.  
– Чего тебе? – спросил он недружелюбно. – Имей в виду, сегодня я уже не чувствую себя виноватым, поэтому дам сдачи.  
– Ну зачем же так грубо, – протянул Хиджиката, – ми-лый?  
Погладил Гинтоки по щеке и прошёл в дом. Гинтоки остался стоять в дверях, как громом поражённый.  
В комнате Хиджиката снял китель, прислонил меч к дивану, закатал рукава и, сунув под мышку пакет с покупками, направился на кухню. Спустя несколько секунд послышался слоновий топот, и Гинтоки вбежал следом. Выглядел он неважно.  
– Ты назвал меня «милый» или я рехнулся? Или ты рехнулся? Ой, Хиджиката-кун, это всё ещё ты или какая-нибудь твоя третья личность?  
Хиджиката открыл один шкафчик, потом второй.  
– Видишь ли, – сказал он, доставая кастрюлю, – всё это время я думал, что игры в домохозяйку немного нездоровы. Но вчера, когда мы наконец попробовали, мне понравилось.  
– Это не игры в домохозяйку!.. Подожди, тебе понравилось?  
– И, – Хиджиката взял с крючка фартук, – я хочу поиграть ещё.  
Он накинул фартук поверх одежды, завязал тесёмки за спиной, уже привычным движением оправил подол. Глаза и рот Гинтоки стали примерно одинаковой круглой формы.  
– Ты серьёзно?  
Хиджиката приподнял брови. Настроение Гинтоки всегда менялось мгновенно, в зависимости от ситуации – вот и сейчас он разом расслабился, заулыбался, даже слегка смутился.  
– И ты хочешь… прямо сейчас? Здесь? На столе?  
– Можно и на столе. Но сначала, – Хиджиката вытряхнул из пакета на стол десять бутылок майонеза и свирепо улыбнулся: – Сначала я приготовлю обед.


End file.
